Las nubes rojas
by XrK
Summary: Jena es una saiyan en Vegetasei,cuya vida está siempre estrictamente calculada. Un descuido la lleva a romper con esa rutina,y a conocer a Bardock,un soldado de tercera clase que la enseñará que hay vida más allá de la rutina y que ya sobran conformistas.
1. Rutina

Las cosas nunca han sido sencillas en mi vida. Quiero decir, al menos no del todo. Era una persona seca, que tenía difícil lo de relacionarme con los demás. No, las relaciones nunca fueron lo mío. ¿Qué más? A parte de que no llamaba la atención el el ámbito de lo que se dice la personalidad, tampoco llamaba la atención en el ámbito físico. Desde luego era una mujer fuerte, como todas aquellas que me rodeaban, pero no era tan bella como otras, por lo que no ldestacaba.

No tenía sentido de la orientación, como dicen que es típico en las mujeres, pero para mí eso iba no se cuántos pasos más arriba. Quiero decir que no era capaz de encontrar algo ni aunque lo tuviese en frente. Una y otra vez, por mucho que buscaba, nunca encontraba. Supongo que me había pasado siempre con todas las cosas de mi vida. No tenía muchos amigos, y los pocos que tenía no se podían considerar lo suficientemete cercanos como para confiarles nada. ¿Mi familia? Bueno, hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía ninguna relación con ellos. No es que eso fuera nada extraño en el lugar dónde había nacido, así que iba dentro de los rangos normales. De hecho, la mayoría de características que te he mencionado hasta ahora iba dentro de los rangos normales de la sociedad en la que vivía, donde cada uno miraba por su propio bien, y cada persona se anteponía a sí misma a la seguridad de los demás. Y aunque hubiera alguna excepción, desde luego esa no iba a ser yo.

Ni siquiera había tenido hijos aún, y ya rozaba la veintena. La mayoría de mujeres en Vegetasei tienen hijos a partir de los dieciséis, y ya han encontrado a su pareja. Yo, no. Porque a parte de no tener nada especial, al no tener relación con mis padres, no podían asignarme ningún compañero. Estupendo, porque eso me convertiría en la primera mujer Saiyan que pasaría sola el resto de sus días.

Tampoco me convenía pensar demasiado en ello y ocupaba mi tiempo en otras cosas. Cosas que se reducía prácticamente a luchar, e intentar hacerme lo mas fuerte y útil que pudiera. Para que así entonces esos cabrones me mandaran a alguna misión y poder ver mundo y hacer algo más que estar encerrada prácticamente todo el día en un lugar donde el cielo estaba siempre rojo, y el horizonte, oscuro.

Aunque tampoco podría decirte que el salir al exterior a destruir y todo lo demás era un plato de buen gusto. Quiero decir, sí, me gustaba, pero no me gustba la gente para los que lo hacíamos. Frieza pagaba bien, y como vivíamos en una especie de sistema económico en el que partíamos de una base en la que prácticamente todos teníamos lo mismo excepto las personas con un título importante, como la familia real, y todos sus allegados, casi todos los demás vivíamos de manera muy parecida, a excpción de que cada uno era envíado a hacer una cosa diferente, generalmente dentro de un escuadrón. Salíamos, hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, y volvíamos en busca de más trabajo. Nos remuneraban lo justo, fuera el trabajo más fácil o más difícil, así que tampoco tenía mucho sentido esforzarse demasiado.

Todos los días iba a entrenar para poder llevar a cabo dichas misiones. Era una especie de rutina, me levantaba temprano, me lavaba, e iba corriendo a los enormes valles que servían de entrenamiento, que estaban hechos una mierda, y me cansaba hasta la hora de comer, comía lo que los demás no me quitaban, y volvía a entrenar hasta cierto momento, cuando el Sol dejaba de brillar en el horizonte. Luego me reunía con alguna gente de los entrenamientos o que simplemente conocía de la rutina que todos seguíamos, y hablábamos y comíamos y reíamos.

¿Cuándo se rompió mi rutina?

Pues cuando un día termine de entrenar más tarde de lo que debería. No me importaba demasiado, pero al parecer sin darme cuenta había sadquirido un imperceptible control del tiempo, y cada día hacía las cosas en el mismo orden y espacio. Menos ese.

Termine tarde, cuando las reuniones se habían acabado y los hombres regresaban con sus hembras y sus retoños, posiblemente para alimentarles...y hacer más hijos.

El caso es que me quedé sola en el pabellón donde la gente comía y hablaba, y me senté en una de las mesas a descansar. Entonces, un soldado de tercera clase, como yo, entró en el pabellón. Al no ver a nadie más que a mí se sentó a mi lado. Eso era algo bastante nuevo, porque en general, si no conocías a alguien de coincidir varias veces con él o de estar en el mismo escuadrón, los saiyans no somos muy...sociables.

Tenía el pelo negro, una mata de pelo revuelta, alborotada, y que caía en puntas hacia todos lados. Su piel era morena, signo de hacer trabajos no muy deseables bajo el Sol común de los planetas ceranos, o incluso algo más lejanos que un soldado de tercera clase común. Sus ojos eran duros, negros como el carbón, nada fuera de lo común, pero su sonrisa mostraba cierta amabilidad atípica de ese lugar.

Era un saiyan interesante, y bien formado.

-Creía que era de los únicos que venían a este lugar a partir de esta hora. ¿Tu también tienes turnos de noche? -preguntó, algo serio pero no demasiado estricto.

-No, de hecho, termino mi turno un poco antes de que el Sol se vaya. Por lo visto, hoy me he retrasado-respondí, en mi tono usual.

-Pues me va a venir bien. Esto se puede hacer muy aburrido a veces. Aunque no se por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no eres una excepcional conversadora...-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya,buen observador, me extraña que no tengas un rango más alto.

Pareció atónito durante unos momentos, para luego sonreír de nuevo.

-Eres rápida, ¿eh? Soy Bardock. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú te pasas por aquí un poco más tarde de tu hora cada día, cuando yo estoy...y yo te comparto la mitad de mi menú. ¿Qué dices? Así, no me aburriré.

-Me llamo Jena. Te diría que estoy encantada de conocerte, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos. Aunque si me das la mitad, supongo que es más de lo que me queda cuando esos puercos de clase dos se llevan toda la comida. Supongo que trato hecho.

-Muy bien -dijo mi nuevo conocido -hasta mañana pues. Intenta no plantarme. Puede que no lo parezca, pero me ofenden mucho esas cosas -dijo Bardock, levántandose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar.

Me costó admitir que eso era lo más interesante que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.


	2. Respeto

Vale, el segundo capítulo. Voy a cambiar el resumen y la categoría, porque hace parecer a esta historia mucho más pastelosa de lo que realmente es. De hecho, no es pastelosa, porque a mi no me van esos rollos. Por Dios, si me fueran igual no sería tan fan de Dragon Ball. En fin, voy a decir todo lo que no dije en el capitulo anterior porque no me iba el puto editor. Dragon Ball pertenece al oh gran señor Akira Toriyama, al igual que todos sus personajes.

En fin, allá vamos.

* * *

Me levanté con más ganas al día siguiente. De hecho, me levanté con muchas más ganas que el día anterior, pero con muchas menos de las que me levantaría el día de después. La rutina fue la misma de siempre, me levanté, me lavé, fui a entrenar, comí, seguí entrenando hasta que el Sol se fue. Sólo que me quedé hasta más tarde, como lo había acordado con Bardock.

Cuando entré en el pabellón vacío él ya estaba allí. Se giró para mirarme y me saludo con un ligero asentimiento, de la misma manera que le respondí yo. Me senté a su lado, y comimos en silencio. Le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, para que no se notara que sentía curiosidad por saber cosas de él, pero que tampoco pareciera que estaba deseando que me hablara. Como ya he dicho, nunca se me dieron demasiado bien las relaciones con los demás. Y por supuesto, menos con los hombres.

Cuando Bardock terminó, permaneció mirándome en silencio, a lo que yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mirarle de vuelta. No me setía incomoda para nada, pero eso era parte de mi habitual descaro. En todo caso el que se tendría que sentir incómodo mirándome era él, pero tampoco parecía darse la situación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tú qué haces? -me preguntó, con un gesto aburrido.

-No hago nada en absoluto, si lo que me estás preguntando es que si me dedico a algo importante. Pocas veces salgo de este planeta, y las veces que salgo, no voy muy lejos. Tampoco es que quiera, ya que tengo que resignarme a mu rango. De todas maneras si a lo que te refieres es a qué me dedico día tras día, pues a entrenar. Porque básicamente eso es lo único que me queda por hacer.

-¿Entonces no crías hijos?

-No he tenido el "placer" de tener hijos aún. Aún así, no creo que perdiera mi tiempo en criarlos, simplemente los entregaría para que los criaran en las juventudes. Más que nada porque no podría tener una vida tan...sedentaria como para eso. Ya sabes que no hay muchas mujeres aquí que críen a sus hijos después de que pasan dos dos años.

-Mmmm...lo que quiere decir que entonces no tienes ninguna pareja.

-No, posiblemente si tubiera una pareja no estaría aquí ahora mismo, ¿no te parece? No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-Y tú cálmate -me dijo con un tono hostil.

-No puedo estar mas calmada. De hecho, pareces ser tú el que está nervioso. Controlate un poco ¿no? Si no eres capaz de mantener la calma pensaran que eres débil.

-Y supongo que tú sabes mucho de ese tema, ¿no? -respondió, irónicamente.

-Lo suficiente para estar en el mismo rango que tú -dije, sonriendo amablemente con la intención de meterme debajo de su piel y ponerle nervioso.

-Hm. Lo que te decía. Eres rápida. No me extraña que no hayas encontrado a nadie que quiera tener hijos contigo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso tanto? ¿Es esa tu única finalidad en la vida? -le pregunté, sorprendida.

-Joder, no. Pero debería ser la tuya. Al menos una de ellas. Una saiyan fuerte está bien, muy bien, pero también tiene el deber de reproducirse, al menos una vez. No estoy anteponiendo los hombres a las mujeres, porque es el mismo caso. Un hombre también tiene el deber de reproducirse. Nadie lo dice, pero es casi una ley. Ya sabes, cuantos más seamos, más soldados tiene...

-¿Frieza? Que le jodan a Frieza. Por eso estamos como estamos, porque hacemos todo lo que el quiere.

-No te lo discuto -dijo Bardock pensativo -sin embargo deberías ahorrarte comentarios como ese en otros lugares. Te pueden costar mucho. Y no solo a ti, sino a todos tus allegados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con a todos mis allegados?

-Dicen que Frieza tiende a ser malpensado. Bueno, yo no le conozco personalmente, pero es lo que he oído. Dicen que si hay alguien que dice algo en su contra, le mandan de tener, al igual que a todo el círculo de personas con las que se relacionaba el supuesto traidor. Por supuesto al que ha malhablado le ejecutan inmediatamente. Y a los demás detenidos les interrogan uno a uno. Si los "jueces" consideran que son conspiradores, sea o no sea verdad...bueno, les espera el mismo destino que a su amigo.

-¿Eso dicen? -pregunté, con la voz baja. Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos reducido el volumen de nuestra escandalosa conversación a susurros, y nos habíamos acercado mucho el uno al otro. Era vergonzoso admitir que hasta ese punto llegaba nuestro respeto por es pequeño gobernante al que llamaban Frieza.

-Sí, y no es lo único que se cuenta, pero puede que la mayoría de las cosas sean solo rumores. En cualquier caso, más vale tener cuidado, ¿no? Frieza no nos ha dado ningún motivo para desconfíar de él hasta el momento, y quién dice lo contrario no ha sido testigo directamente. Por lo tanto, solo son "he oído" o "se rumorea". Nada en claro. Pero si yo hubiese estado en presencia de alguno de esos casos...

-¿Qué? -respondí - ¿irías frente a Frieza y se lo echarías en cara? -pregunté con un tono cínico.

-No lo sé -me respondió Bardock tras una pausa -posiblemente no. Puede que lleguemos al punto en el que nadie se atreva a enfrentarse a Frieza directamente. Es triste, pero puede que pase. Si las cosas siguen así, será capaz de hacer todo lo que quiera con nosotros. Eso..eso da que pensar.

-Eso te asusta -añadí.

-¿A ti no? -preguntó, algo a la defensiva.

-Sí. No tengo miedo de admitirlo -respondí, seria.

-Entonces pensamos de manera parecida. Pero oye, ¿quiénes somos para juzgar? Al fin y al cabo, Frieza nos da todo lo que necesitamos dentro de su dictadura. Mientras siga así, no hay problemas. No te preocupes.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté preocupada? -respondí, golpeándole el hombro amistosamente y riéndome.

-Mi intuición -respondió, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tu intuición, soldado?

Continuamos riendonos y hablando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó mi hora de descansar. Quedaba poco tiempo para el amanecer, y tenía que dormir al menos cuatro horas para rendir.

-Me voy Bardock -me acerqué a él cuando ya me hube lebantado, situándome detrás y agachandome hasta la altura de su hombro, para susurrarle al oído:

-Lo que te he contado, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Porque no muchos lo decimos, pero yo tengo miedo a la muerte, y estoy segura de que para tí la idea tampoco es agradable.

-Nah -me respondió, con su sonrisa seria y a la vez amable -no arriesgaría tanto por quitarte del medio.

-Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, guerrero -le respondí de broma.

-Volverás, ¿no?

-Ese era el trato -respondía, ya caminando hacia la puerta del pabellón.

* * *

Sí, no voy a mentir, me hacen ilusión los comentarios, bueno, más bien las críticas. Pero no estoy desesperada por ellos. Dejar alguno, aunque si no lo haceis seguiré con la historia hasta que me canse de ella o la termine, porque no soy de esos seres tan patéticos que exigen comentarios para seguir escribiendo. Un besote a mis pocos lectores =)


	3. Sus diferencias

Ya el tercer capítulo. Me estoy dando prisa, ¿verdad? Estoy muy inspirada y contenta.

Ah! Y un pequeño saludo a Whitemiko5 , mi primera comentarista. La recordaré como al primer libro que me leí ^^.

En fin, este capítulo es un poco más fuerte si hablamos de gente medianamente inocente, yo lo digo por si acaso, aunque sé que quién haya llegado hasta aquí va a pasar de lo que le digo y lo va a leer de todas formas, como suelo hacer yo. Bueno, allá vamos.

* * *

Las cosas se empezaron a volver rutina a partir de ese día. Pero la rutina había sufrido una pequeña variación. Me levantaba, me lavaba, me iba a luchar, comía, volvía a luchar, y esperaba a Bardock. Hablábamos de todo, de cosas interesantes, de cosas no tan interesantes, pero en general era un buen conversador, al contrario que yo, que era una negada para el arte de la conversación. Por lo que se podría decir que nos complementábamos. Bardock era diferente. Diferente a los demás saiyans. Él no se pasaba hablando todo el día de luchas, de clases y de masacres.

De hecho, porcuraba evitar esos temas, aunque no podía evitarlos en todo momento, más que nada porque yo también quería saber cosas de él. Me enteré que hacía misiones con un escuadron de saiyans, y que les mandaban a barrer planetas y a explorarlos, para después conquistarlos e informar de ello.

Me sentía algo estúpida al lado suyo. Él siempre tenía algo que contar, y yo no solía tener nada interesante que decirle. Al final terminaba escuchándole embobada durante horas y horas, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que viera que le estaba siguiendo la conversación, que de hecho, lo hacía. Lo estaba haciendo siempre.

-Jena, ¿sabes de lo que me he enterado?

-¿Mhn? -pregunté, con la boca llena.

-Dicen que está desapareciendo gente.

-¿Desapareciendo? ¿Cómo desapareciendo?

Bardock entornó los ojos en señar de resignación.

-Pues desapareciendo, tonta. Salen a misiones, y ya no vuelven. Mira, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos?

-No sé, pero han pasado más de cien soles.

-Pues dicen que esto empezó a ocurrir incluso antes. Por lo visto lleva ocurriendo mucho tiempo. Escuadrones se van a misiones, y no vuelven. Pero no envían a ningún equipo a buscarlos. ¿No es raro? -preguntó Bardock, pensativo.

-Pero yo no conozco ni he oído de nadie que haya desaparecido, al menos no aquí -el tema me intrigaba.

-Bueno, eso es porque sólo les pasa a los que salen de Vegetasei. Nadie ha desaparecido aquí dentro, pasa cuando van a la conquista de planetas, como hago yo.

-Ten cuidado...-dije, con tono serio para ocultar la preocupación.

-Nah, no creo que a mi escuadrón le pase nada. Somos más de tres, y además somos fuertes. Puede que no más fuertes que los que han desaparecido, pero fuertes igualmente, y bien organizados. No te preocupes.

Entorné los ojos.

-No estoy preocupada, no seas tan orgulloso.

-Claro que no -dijo Bardock sonriendo.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato, lo suficiente para que pudiera pensar en el tema de las desapariciones. Se habían producido en varios planetas, por lo tanto, no nos enfrentabamos a un planeta con enemigos fuertes que no pudieramos derrotar, sino a algo que posiblemente destruiría a los saiyans en los trayectos de un planeta a otro, o les persiguiera y esperara para atacar. Cosa que también era algo extraña porque no se conocían muchas especies que pudieran vencer a un solo saiyan, y mucho menos a un escuadrón. Y las desapariciones no paraban, según Bardock. Yo no había oido nada respecto al tema, por lo que era algo que no debía de rondarme la cabeza, pero era inevitable.

-Eh, no lo pienses tanto ¿vale? No tenía que haberte dicho nada.

-No, es que...es como si nos persiguieran. Quiero decir, no tiene mucho sentido que...

-He dicho que no lo pienses, Jena. Escucha, por ahora, son solo rumores. Cuando dejen de serlo, entonces ya será el momento de preocuparse. Hasta entonces no hay problema. Hasta ahora yo tampoco he visto nada con mis propios ojos.

-Vale.

Se hizo otro largo silencio hasta que él lo rompió de nuevo.

-Tengo la noche libre. ¿Salimos de aquí un rato?

-...por qué no.

La noche era serena. Se podía ver a saiyans por las calles, sentados, discutiendo unos con otros, algunos peleando, algunos riendose...eran altas horas de la noche, pero muchos trabajaban cuando el Sol se iba, como Bardock. Volamos a los cráteres, donde la luz de la civilización apenas se distinguía. Vegetasei era un planeta seco, feo, pero por él circulaban venas de vida, nunca estaba parado.

En cambio, encima de esos cráteres, parecía que todo estaba desierto, sumido en un cielo oscuro y rojizo desde el cual no se veía el horizonte.

-Podría ser mejor -dije, cuando estábamos sentados, mirando al cielo.

-¿Mejor? Podemos cambiar de sitio si...

-No, no me refiero a eso -interrumpí -este lugar, podría ser mejor. He visto otros planetas Bardock. Tu también. Esto es feo, oscuro. Siempre vamos con prisa, siempre corremos buscando algo que morimos sin encontrar. Nos creemos todo lo que nos dicen, y me incluyo a mí, y puede que a ti también. En realidad no tenemos nada.

-Te equivocas -respondió Bardock - tu casa...tu casa está donde tus pies te llevan. Puede ser tan grande como te puedas imaginar, y todo lo bonita que tu quieras. Dices que creemos todo lo que nos dicen, porque nos conformamos -dijo Bardock, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas -pero porque queremos. Crees que lo hacemos porque no nos queda más remedio, pero yo creo que lo hacemos porque así estamos más cómodos. No queremos cambiar, aunque podríamos. Por eso lo ves todo tan feo. Por eso lo vemos todo tan feo -alzó la cabeza para mirar al cielo mientras hablaba.

-¿Y tú lo ves de manera diferente?

-Yo no veo lo que hay, veo lo que quiero ver.

-Pues como todo el mundo.

-Sí, eso dicen. En cambio, cuando tú dices que este lugar es feo, posiblemente otra especie de otra civilización esté pensando lo mismo que tú, aunque tengan alrededor suyo todo lo que puedan desear. ¿Hacen algo para cambiarlo? No, solo se quejan. Así es como yo veo las cosas. Y creo que algún día conseguiremos algo mejor que esto. Puede que yo no, pero por eso habrá otras generaciones. No creo que estemos condenados a ser exclavos. Aunque esto no va a cambiar mientras nosotros queramos que siga así, eso está claro... -me miró y me encontró observándole atónita, escuchándole atónita, como si nunca hubiera escuchado a nadie hablar así. De hecho, nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar así.

Toda la gente que me rodeaba día a día pensaba igual que yo. No nos gustaba lo que teníamos, pero nos conformabamos. Bardock era diferente.

Me acerqué a él y rocé mi pelo contra su cuello, luego levanté la cabeza, hasta que mis labios se encontraron frente a su oído.

-Eres un inconformista, ¿verdad Bardock? -le susurré al oido.

Giró su cabeza hasta que nuestros rostros podían prácticamente rozarse.

-Puede ser.. -me respondió, sonriendo.

Me acerqué más aún, y tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y estiré, mordiéndole. Era algo que había visto hacer a muchas parejas, y siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber por qué lo hacían, y qué se sentía. Bardock sonrió ligeramente y junto sus labios con los míos, pero no en roce, sino que me besó profundamente nada más posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Le empujé hacia el suelo, casi violentamente, provocando que el terreno sobre el que estábamos se hundiera ligeramente. Bardock me miró sorprendido, su seca (y como no, amable) sonrisa nunca abandonando su rostro. De alguna manera eso me excitaba y me enfadaba al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios eran secos, cortados, en contraste con su cálida boca. Intentaba tocarme varias partes del cuerpo, pero yo siempre le paraba las manos, porque no quería que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. El sólo reía ligeramente, y reanudaba su marcha, hasta que le dejé hacer.

Esa noche fue la primera que estuve con otro saiyan de ese modo. Me apareé con Bardock, le abracé, le mordí hasta hacerle sangre. Quería verle cada noche, cada día, bebérmele, cada una de sus palabras, de sus diferencias.

Y ahora lloro pensando que ojalá le hubiera conocido antes.


	4. El secreto

Después de aquella noche, la relación entre Bardock y yo se volvió mucho más profunda. No sólo estabamos emparejados, era mi amigo, mi confidente y mi compañero. Comenzamos a entrenar juntos a menudo, y me presentó a los miembros de su escuadrón, a los que yo no prestaba prácticamente atención. Ya que para mí, bueno, para mí mi mundo se reducía a él.

Supongo que a él también le pasaba lo mismo, porque se saltaba entrenamientos y turnos para venir a verme.

Nuestra unión era fuerte. Y ahora comprendía muchas cosas que antes sólo veía de lejos, como por qué las parejas de saiyans nunca se separaban uno del otro. No era porque uno quisiera, porque se encariñara. Era un lazo más fuerte. Un lazo que duraba toda la vida. Incluso yo misma, que veía todo aquello como algo ajeno a mí, o que creía que nunca podría estar de ese modo con alguien, empecé a sentirlo.

Por desgracia, ese sentimiento no duró demasiado.

-Estás esperando un retoño, Jena. Felicidades. Podrías comunicárselo al padre, tal vez le interese saberlo. Aunque no sabía que tenías pareja, eso es una sorpresa -me dijo el médico.

_Y tampoco te lo hubiera dicho, _pensé para mí misma.

¿Debía decirselo a Bardock? No sabía si era muy buena idea. Él era un liberalista, y eso sólo le entorpecería su trabajo, su vida en general. Y a mi también. Era buscarse problemas, problemas a lo tonto. Un obstáculo en la vida de ambos. Y yo no quería eso. Yo era una saiyan independiente, y no quería tener un hijo. Aún no. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que el niño naciera y entregarle a las juventudes. Aunque tampoco podía ocultarle el embarazo a Bardock durante mucho tiempo, de hecho, ya se me estaba empezando a notar.

Así que decidí decírselo cuando estubiera preparada. Sí, esperaría dos meses o tres, cuando ya fuera inevitable que se diera cuenta. Aunque quizás eso fuera aún peor.

Los dos primeros meses transcurrieron normalmente, aunque mi frecuencia de entrenamiento había disminuido. También la intensidad. Estaba cogiendo peso, y Bardock quería ser discreto sobre ello pero a veces me lo insinuaba de broma. Si fuera porque estaba gorda, me hubiera ofendido y le hubiera replicado, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, me callaba y cambiaba de tema directamente. Cuando me preguntaba sobre por qué no me presentaba a muchos entrenamientos yo le ponía excusas, excusas que él no creía pero que dejaba pasar, porque cuando indagaba mucho en el tema me ponía incómoda o a la defensiva.

Comencé a pensar que estaba siendo injusta con Bardock, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cada vez le veía más triste, y distante, hasta que un día, a la hora de cenar, me preguntó:

-Jena, ¿tienes a otro? ¿alguien más que yo se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ti? Si sigues así...

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que ni lo menciones, Bardock...

-¿Entonces qué pasa? Me has empezado a evitar Jena, no me lo puedes negar. Estábamos tan unidos, y de repente empiezas a distanciarte. Somos compañeros, ¿verdad? Estamos aparejados. Además, somos amigos. Si pasa algo, quiero saber qué es.

Respiré profundamente. Así que había llegado la hora. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el mismo pabellón dónde nos conocimos. Donde, sin darme cuanta, había vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida.

-Bardock...

-Escúpelo -dijo Bardock, irritado.

-Estoy esperando un hijo.

Y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que se me hizo eterno, incómodo.

-¿Y tú le quieres, Jena? -me preguntó al fin.

-No -respondí, mirando al suelo -no sería capaz. No soy esa clase de...

-Lo sé. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Le entregamos? ¿O esperamos a que tenga uno o dos años?

-No -respondí -si le vamos a entregar, quiero entregarle nada más nacer. Porque sé que luego no podré desprenderme de él. Sería como desprenderme de tí. En realidad, lo he decidido, Bardock, lo decidí cuando me enteré. Pero necesitaba tu opinión, aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar.

-Pero sabes que ocurrirá entonces. Él nunca sabrá quién es su madre, Jena. Le pondrán un nombre, un número, le criarán como a un soldado, y le entrenaran, tal como hicieron conmigo. No tendrá nada de ti, ni de mi, al menos nada que él sepa. Si le ves por casualidad, ni si quiera le reconocerás cuando crezca, Jena.

-En eso te equivocas, Bardock -dije, mientras una simple lágrima se desplazaba bajando por mi mejilla, la primera lágrima desde donde alcanza mi memoria, y hasta hoy, cuando recuerdo mi historia -sí tendrá mío. Su nombre. Yo le pondré el nombre, si me lo permites.

-¿Y que nombre le pondrás? -preguntó Bardock, con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Raditz. Se llamará Raditz.


	5. Dependencia

Nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que dolía tanto entregar a un hijo. Cuando nació, Bardock ni siquiera estaba. No tuve que hacer nada, ni firmar en ningún sitio, simplemente dije que no lo quería. La asistente sólo asintió y se llevó al niño. Me di cuenta de que había una hoja de datos en la mesilla en caso de que me fuera a llevar al niño, donde había que rellenar el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento, y el nivel de fuerza. Yo sólo puse el nombre.

Lo demás no me importaba.

Bardock no vino al parto. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese. ¿Qué razón había para ver a un hijo al que no ibas a criar? Ni siquiera yo lo sustuve ni un minuto.

Cuando llegué a casa lloré durante horas. También me reí de mí misma, llorando por un crío que jamás iba a tener, para el que tan sólo había sido un transporte y un medio de desarrollo durante los nueve meses. Me dí pena a mi misma.

Bardock llegó a casa tarde. No vivíamos juntos, pero se pasaba muchas veces a ver como estaba y pasaba muchas noches. Se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó que qué tal había ido.

-Bien -le respondí -¿cómo querías que fuese?

-No lo sé. Supongo que mientras tú estés bien, da igual -me dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Quizá hubiera sido mejor que el niño hubiese muerto -dije, secamente.

Bardock abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Pero qué dices mujer? -preguntó con sorpresa, alzando la voz.

Apoyé mi cabeza entre mis manos. A Bardock se le enterneció la mirada, y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-Hubiera sido más fácil, ¿no crees? Para mí, desde luego. Ahora no estaría tan vacía.

-Muchas mujeres entregan a sus hijos a las juventudes, Jena. No seas así. Ahora tienen un soldado más, que servirá...

-¿A Frieza? Que bien, he creado un nuevo exclavo. He traido al mundo una criatura que va a vivir revolviéndose entre mierda, como todos los demás.

Bardock miró al frente y asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo pero no diciendo nada respecto al tema.

-Vete a dormir, Jena -dijo al cabo del rato -descansa, y deja de pensarlo. Las cosas son como son, y punto.

Pasaron las estaciones. Cada día estaba más unida a Bardock, mi columna de apoyo, y poco a poco fui olvidando al hijo que nunca llegué a ver claramente. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, porque todos los días se me han hecho parecidos, como siempre lo habían sido. Sin darme cuenta volví a caer en una rutina, no una rutina desagradable y aburrida, como la que tenía antes de conocer a Bardock, pero rutina de todas maneras.

Sin embargo, Bardock parecía vivir en otro mundo, para él todo era diferente. Para él todo tenía sentido, y yo, como un muñeco, asentía a todo lo que decía y le seguía donde quiera que fuese. Me acostumbré tanto a él que llegó un punto en el que creí que no podría desprenderme. Pero eso pasaba con todas las parejas en Vegetasei.

La gente seguía hablando de desapariciones, y cada vez más amenudo. Pero yo no parecía prestarle atención a nada. Nadie parecía prestarle atención a nada. Vivíamos para luchar, y cualquier cosa que se saliera de la regla, sobraba.

En cambio Bardock era la excepción.

-No lo entiendo -decía de vez en cuando -desaparecen saiyans y nadie va a buscarlos. A nadie parece importarle. Frieza está perdiendo personal, y tampoco le importa. Nadie tiene miedo a salir del planeta porque todos se creen demasiado fuertes para que les pase nada. Sin embargo, desaparecen escuadrones enteros. No vuelve ningún miembro, Jena. Qué raro. Ni un saiyan. Como si se les hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Quizás tú deberías dejar de ir también.

-¿Qué? No soy nungún cobarde.

-Yo no he dicho eso -dije, irritada -no sé por qué tienden tanto a confundir la cobardía con la prudencia. Posiblemente todos los que van y no vuelven pensaron lo mismo que tú antes de salir.

Bardock quedó callado por un momento.

-Posiblemente -dijo, antes de sumirse en un completo silencio.

Le rodeé con los brazos y le mordí el labio, cosa que ya había tomado por costumbre. Bardock sonrió. Sabía de sobra que eso era una invitación.

Al despertarme por la mañana, otro día más al lado de Bardock, pensé que esa era una rutina en la que no me importaba caer en absoluto.

Pero a los cuatro meses quedé embarazada de nuevo.


	6. Por última vez

Hubiera aprovechado muho más el tiempo, si hubiera sabido como iba a terminar todo. Pero es un error global, dar por sentado que la vida no es efímera.

Los siguientes meses me los pasé metida en casa. Apenas podía ir a entrenar, ni hacer nada. Al ser mi segundo embarazo, no podía evitar pensar en lo que ocurrió la primera vez que dí a luz, no podía evitar recordar a mi primogénito y lloraba, lloraba durante horas. Bardock se enteró desde el principio de mi embarazo, y era prudente conmigo, intentando evitar el tema de lo que haríamos con el bebé una vez hubiese nacido. De todas maneras, ambos sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer. No era nada nuevo para nosotros.

No quería pensarlo.

En esa agonía pasaron los ocho meses. Todo parecía transcurrir de manera rápida, certera. Bardock se había trasladado a vivir conmigo, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Ya no estaba sola, tenía mi asosiación, mi familia de dos, y dentro de poco, de tres. A pesar de que fuera solo por un ligero momento.

-¿Por qué estás tan rara? -me preguntaba Bardock una y otra vez, día tras día -ya no eres la misma. Hablas incluso menos que antes.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Estoy embarazada. Me preocupa mi hijo, lo que le vaya a pasar.

-Jena, eso lo sabes de sobra. No pierdas el tiempo pensando en tonterías. Por que son tonterías, realmente. No merece la pena.

-Ya lo sé -decía, resplando.

-Dentro de tres o cuatro días me voy a una misión. Tenemos que barrer el planeta. Nada nuevo. Puede que tarde un par de días, como mucho.

-Vale. Pero ten cuidado, Bardock. Ya sabes...

-Sí, no te preocupes Jena.

-No estoy preocupada.

Bardock sonrió ante lo que se había convertido en una de mis frases favoritas cuando él salía a misiones. Me preocupaba, pero no quería parecer tan débil exponiéndolo ante él.

Al día siguiente, salí a dar una vuelta por las calles, cosa que llevaba much tiempo sin hacer. Me acerqué a los campos de entrenamiento, y saludé a Bardock de lejos.

-Mirad, esa es mi mujer -decía a sus compañeros de escuadrón, sonriéndo. Ya les conocía a todos, pero Bardock parecía no cansarse de presentarme una y otra vez. Los de su escuadrón sólo sonreían y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de rendición.

Seguí caminando hacia donde se encontraba aparcada la nave de Frieza, aunque no la atravesé, la rodeé. Me daba escalofríos.

Llegué a las comunas, donde la gente se paraba a charlar a la hora de salir de los entrenamientos. Varios niños se estaban pegando en la calle ante la mirada divertida de los mayores, que hacían apuestas por unos y pot otros. Antes, yo me solía entretener también con esa clase de pasatiempos.

Entonces, un niño pasó al lado mío, haciendome perder el equilibrio de la fuerza que llevaba. Ni siquiera se disculpó. Se paró a unos metro en frente mía, se giró, y grito un nombre que me heló la sangre en seco, e hizo que todo mi mundo se detuviera.

-¡Vamos, Raditz!

Todo alrededor mía perdió su sonido. Los niños luchando, los padres animándoles, todo pasó a ser algo secundario, a moverse a cámara lenta. Ya no oía nada. Despacio, me giré hasta dar media vuelta. A mi espalda, un niño se acercaba corriendo. Su cabello era largo, y crecía en mechones gruesos hasta media espalda. Debía de tener seis años, poco más. Se paró en frente mía, y al observar mi avanzado estado de embarazo, pareció comprender el daño que su amigo podía haberme causado.

-Lo siento, señora.

Le sonreí, sintiéndo como se me humedecían los ojos. Quise decir un montón de cosas en ese momento, quise gritar, abrazar a mi hijo, que ahora estaba en frente mía, al que no había visto desde el mismísimo momento en el que me lo arrebataron de los brazos, recién nacido.

Pero no salió nada. En su lugar, sólo acerté a decir un apenas audible "no ha sido nada". Raditz, mi hijo, sólo sonrió ligeramente, con una sonrisa seria, algo amable a la vez, y siguió su camino, para reunirse con su amigo.

Yo quedé parada en medio de la calle, hasta que poco a poco todo fue recuperando el sonido, la vida. No sé cuánto tiempo pudo transcurrir, pero el Sol casi se había ido.

Volví a casa sonriéndo, y recibí a Bardock apretándo mis brazos contra su cuerpo. Me preguntó el motivo de mi alegría, de mi cambio, pero no dije nada. Simplemente le respondí que me alegraba que hubiera vuelto.

-No por mucho tiempo. Mañana me voy ya, Jena. Cuídate mucho, aunque sólo serán dos días.

Esa noche, cené con Bardock por última vez. Abracé a Bardock por última vez. Besé a Bardock por última vez, y dormí con él por última vez.

Y aquella mañana, cuando se despidió de mí, sería la última vez que vería a Bardock, al igual que auqella tarde había sido la primera y última vez que jamás vería a mi hijo.


	7. Las nubes rojas

La vida es extraña. Maravillosa. Eso solía decirme Bardock. Yo le preguntaba el por qué. Él sólo respondía que no había un porqué. -Si no hay un porqué, entonces no tiene sentido que digas que la vida es tan maravillosa -le respondía yo, sonriéndo.

-Si hubiera un porqué, Jena, si que no tendría sentido que lo fuese.

El día que Bardock se marchó sentí un vacío inexplicable. Cada roncón de la casa en la que vivíamos parecía desolado, frío. Me senté en el sofá, intentando imaginarle a mi lado, hablándome de cosas de las que jamás había oído hablar. Hipnotizándome. En su lugar, solo encontre el silencio.

El último día de mi vida, me puse de parto. Sola, en una cama de enfermería mientras la matrona me asistía, imaginaba a Bardock, a lo que él estaría haciendo en ese momento.

El parto duró más de lo que había durado el anterior, y dolió más. Cuando el niño nació, temí que hubiera muerto. O tal vez lo que temía es que hubiera sobrevivido. Cuando la matrona le dió un cachete fuerte, el niño empezó a gritar como un endemoniado, y a llorar enérgicamente. Sonreí tristemente mientras las lágrimas y el sudor me resbalaban a la par por las mejillas.

-Es un niño -dijo la matrona -felicidades. ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

Negué en silencio con la cabeza, sintiéndo como el mundo se me venía encima.

-No le quiero poner nombre -respondí -porque a partir de este momento, este niño viviría sin saber quién se lo puso.

La enfermera perdió la sonrisa y asintió secamente. Dejo al niño en mis brazos durante unos momentos. Le miré de arriba a bajo. Nada más posarse sobre mi cuerpo, el bebé dejo de llorar. Me miró con unos ojos grandes, negros, como los de su padre. Era igual a su padre. Sonreí y acaricié a mi hijo por última vez, rogando en silencio que pudiera tener una vida mejor de la que había tenido yo, de la que había tenido su padre.

La eenfermera se situó en frente de la cama, y al notar su presencia, extendí el niño, para que lo tomase. El niño volvió a llorar de inmediato, y yo con él. Oí sus llantos hasta que se apagaron cuando lo alejaban por el pasillo. Hasta que se fundieron con los de los otros recién nacidos que jamás conocerían a quién les concibió.

Salí de la enfermería pasada apenas una hora de haber dado a luz. Me ofrecieron ver a mi hijo por última vez. No quise.

Me comunicaron que se lo dirían a Bardock. A mi me daba igual. Eso no cambiaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

He pasado la última tarde de mi vida sentada en un banco de la comuna, viendo como los demás hacían sus vidas en la calle. Como los niños peleaban, como los adultos apostaban, y reían como animales. Me he preguntado si esa era la vida que tendrían mis dos hijos, y si algún día llegarían a conocerse.

Me he consolado pensando que al día siguiente Bardock estaría de vuelta, en la puerta de casa, sonriéndo con su sonrisa seria, pero amable a la vez.

Nada de eso era verdad.

He visto como una luz se acercaba por el horizonte. He oído gritos que para mí ya no tenían sentido. De niños, de adultos.

Y he llorado pensando en mis hijos, y en el único hombre al que he entregado mi vida.

Y pensando en ellos, me despido bajo las nubes rojas.

Y todo queda en silencio.

FIN

* * *

Este es el final de mi pequeña historia. Si os ha gustado, dejar algún comentario, y si no os ha gustado, pues también. A los autores nos hace mucha ilusión. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido esta historia, y gracias a mi seguidora Whitemiko5, por apoyarme y comentarme ^^

Un saludo y un beso a todo el mundo, y espero que sigáis disfrutando mientras leeis lo que escribimos con mucho gusto y cariño. Adiós! =)


End file.
